The Sweetest Treasure
by MitchMyester
Summary: Another in my series of what-if supports that I think should be in the games. It's a shame you can't support Anna with anyone, but Tiki and the Avatar (and their kid). She's a good character in that one. Gaius x Anna


C Support

Anna: Dang it all!

Gaius: What's up, Red?

Anna: Oh, nothing. Just wondering how I'm supposed to survive over here.

Gaius: Hm?

Anna: Nobody has been buying any of my goods lately! How's a girl supposed to get by with this tiny amount of gold?

Gaius: We all get enough wages to get by, you know. How could you possibly be struggling?

Anna: "Get by?" I don't want to get by! I want every nation to buy from the beautiful merchant Anna! I will be the supplier of all! And then I can rest in my bed of coins at the end of the day.

Gaius: Heh, sounds pretty ambitious. What makes you think you can pull that off?

Anna: My wit, my charms… say, is there anything that you need to buy?

Gaius: Not unless you have anything with a lot of sugar in it. I'll buy all the candy you have.

Anna: Gods, I just passed up on candy in our last town! Okay, tell you what, next time we have a good stop, I'll stock up on all the candy you want.

Gaius: If I haven't already bought everything there, you're on.

* * *

B Support

Anna: Oh, Gaius!

Gaius: *Appears on screen* Red? You get that candy I was after?

Anna: Oh, I got everything that you need. From lollipops to gumballs, Anna is your girl!

Gaius: Sweet. Name your price.

Anna: You want to buy all of it?

Gaius: Possibly. Let me see what you have.

Anna: You asked for it!

Gaius: Erk! That's… so… much… sugar…

Anna: Toldya! Like I said, Anna always knows what her customers need!

Gaius: How… much?

Anna: 10,000 Gold! And that, my friend, is a real bargain. You can't get this kind of candy everywhere, you know?

Gaius: Ten… thousand? Are you crazy? What makes you think I have that kind of gold?

Anna: Well… I mean given your apparel, I think it's obvious you have means to good earnings.

Gaius: Means to earnings, huh? Listen, sweetheart, I can't live that life anymore under Blue over there. Most of what I take now goes to him for the army. I figured your wages go the same way.

Anna: Me? Give my gold to Chrom? Gods, I could never in good conscience give money away!

Gaius: Not even for the army? We are trying to save the world you know; a little charity goes a long way.

Anna: I can't believe you're suggesting I give money away. *Sigh* I guess this means you won't be buying my candy, doesn't it?

Gaius: …I can give you 500 Gold.

Anna: And for that, I can give you this!

Gaius: *Sigh* This will barely last the week. Try and reduce your prices next time, Red. You'll get returning customers that way.

Anna: Noted. But like I said, a girl has to get by somehow!

Gaius: Yeah, but there's more to life than money.

* * *

A Support

Anna: I hope you're happy, Gaius!

Gaius: Oh, it's you again. Here to peddle more of your overpriced candy, are you? Cuz if you are, I'm buying.

Anna: I'm not even sure if I WANT to sell candy to you anymore. Hmph.

Gaius: Woah, Red, what's going on?

Anna: I gave some of my income to Lord Chrom! Now I'll starve!

Gaius: Seriously? *smirks* I didn't think you had it in you. I guess there is more to you than a pretty face and money.

Anna: You did say it was to save the world, so what choice did I really have? No world means no money!

Gaius: Yeah, I can see right through you, Red. You're not all in it for the money, after all, are you?

Anna: UGH, you are insufferable! All I care about is money, because that's what makes the world go around, sweetheart.

Gaius: I'll take all of that candy off your hands now. All 10,000 Gold of it.

Anna: W-what? I thought you didn't have that kind of money?

Gaius: Come on, that was a while ago. You can't seriously expect me to give ALL of my money to Blue, can you?

Anna: Y-you!

Gaius: Hurry and make with the sweets. I'm famished for them. It really was some of the best candy I've had in a long while. Now that I know you'll give some of it to Blue, I won't feel as guilty for keeping some of this money to myself.

Anna: You know, you're something else! Like a master of genius… stuff! I think a partnership is in order. A business partnership, whaddya say?

Gaius: What did you have in mind?

Anna: Oh, you'll see!

* * *

S Support

Anna: Business partner!

Gaius: Right, right, what's our haul for the day? That silver sword must've fetched a nice price.

Anna: Actually… I didn't come to talk about business this time.

Gaius: You don't want to talk about business? Who are you and what have you done with Red?

Anna: Red is gone! You're looking at the new and improved, honest Anna!

Gaius: Okay… what's so new and improved about this Anna?

Anna: Well, I've decided to give Chrom and the others in the army reduced prices on all my wares. Isn't that so generous of me?

Gaius: Huh, actually that is kind of considerate. *Leaves*

Anna: Hold on!

Gaius: *Reappears* What's up, Red? Anything else you wanna say?

Anna: You do realize why I'm doing all this, don't you?

Gaius: I might have an idea, but I'd like to hear you say it.

Anna: Okay, fine. I am in LOVE with you! Maybe, even a little bit, kind of sort of more than I love money.

Gaius: O-oh… I thought you felt guilty about charging me so much for that candy. This isn't what I expected.

Anna: Well, there you have it! I don't want to just be your business partner, I want to be your WIFE! Think of all the money we'll share! Oh, I can just think of it now!

Gaius: Hold on, you did all this? Giving money to Chrom, reducing your prices, and getting the candy, all because you love me?

Anna: I got the candy because I love money and knew you'd buy it. All the other stuff… yeah because I love you.

Gaius: That's a relief. I love you, too. I think it'd be a great idea to be your husband.

Anna: S-seriously? Oh, awesome! Why?

Gaius: W-why? You want to know why? *blushes*

Anna: Of course!

Gaius: Well, I think you're absolutely beautiful. You're smart, and you've been through a lot since joining up with us. And any girl willing to go out of her way to get candy for you can't be ignored.

Anna: Alright! When's the wedding? Should we do it now? Before I change my mind?

Gaius: Change your—what?

Anna: Hey, you never know what tomorrow might bring you. I love you today, and I want to keep it that way, dear!

Gaius: I suppose we could. Anyone here qualified?

Anna: I dunno. Should we charge admission tickets to the ceremony?

Gaius: Seems like an awful waste not to.

* * *

 **Let Anna marry non-avatars.**


End file.
